sergebosquetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollyflower
Hollyflower is a sleek, long-legged, dark gray-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Tallstar's Revenge : : Hollyflower does not formally appear in Tallstar's Revenge but is listed in the allegiances. She is a warrior of ShadowClan. Yellowfang's Secret : During Raggedkit and Scorchkit's apprentice ceremonies, Hollyflower emerges from the warriors' den with Crowtail and Archeye. Afterwards, she is seen sharing tongues with Crowtail outside the warrior's den when Yellowkit ventures out of the nursery. When Toadskip says that he wished he'd been on the patrol to attack WindClan, Hollyflower twitches her whiskers and says that there would be other chances, as WindClan wasn't going to go away. As Yellowpaw slides into the open, she notices that Hollyfower, who is on guard duty beside the gap in the brambles, is yawning. : Hollyflower is picked to be on a Carrionplace raid patrol by Cedarstar, along with Poolcloud, Archeye, and Ashheart. She and Stonetooth watch over the cats in case any get into trouble. Yellowfang then pads silently as she follows Hollyflower, Newtspeck, and Toadskip, who are on a border patrol, and have left the edge of the Thunderpath, striking out toward Twolegplace. The patrol waits while Hollyflower renews a scent marker, and pads on with Newtspeck in the lead. A few moments later, she halts, head raised and jaws parted, and inquires about the smell. : After Newtspeck leads them to a half-eaten squirrel, Hollyflower agrees with Yellowfang that the cat who killed the squirrel came from Twolegplace. She notes that there was Twolegplace scent present, and questions what warrior would leave prey half-eaten. Toadskip snarls that they shouldn't let them get away with it, and Hollyflower promises not to let them, and gathers up her patrol with a flick of her tail, and leads them through the trees until their cross the border. They stand beneath the Twolegplace's looming walls, and Hollyflower orders them to split up to see if they could find the place where the kittypet had came into the forest. : Yellowfang then finds the source of the killers of the squirrel, and Hollyflower comes up bounding, with the other warriors behind. She sniffs at the place Yellowfang indicates, and murmurs that there wasn't much doubt about it, with a look of distaste, then ordering Toadskip to climb the fence to see what was on the other side. Once he reports that there was nothing, Hollyflower thinks for a moment, and orders for both Toadskip and Newtspeck to bury the squirrel and finish the patrol. She informs Yellowfang to come back to camp with her, as Cedarstar would want to know about it. Once Hollyflower reports her find to Cedarstar, Cedarstar is outraged as Yellowfang expected. : When Poolcloud claims Foxpaw and Wolfpaw would impress the whole of ShadowClan when they would become warriors, Hollyflower comments that she was certain they would, and pads up in time to hear the last few words. Stonetooth then suggests to Yellowfang to join Crowtail, Hollyflower, and Newtspeck on a border patrol. While on it, Yellowfang comments that there was plenty of snow to Hollyflower, and she nods in response, noting that it had been a long time since the last snowfall, and had almost forgotten what it was like. Playfully, Yellowfang flicks snow at Hollyflower, and she jumps and spins around, jaws gaping with shock. She informs Yellowfang that she was to get her, and scoops up more snow. : Hollyflower flings it at Yellowfang, and the latter scuffles up more snow to throw at the former. Crowtail informs them that it was a border patrol, and Hollyflower apologizes, dipping her head while appearing embarrassed. Yellowfang apologizes as well, but she tosses another pawful of snow at Hollyflower's tail before following. Hollyflower runs lightly across the snow, and leaps up onto the closest Twoleg fence, telling Yellowfang to check something out, and Yellowfang bounds up to join her. Hollyflower asks what she thought it was, and points to a humped shade up snow. Yellowfang shrugs, asking who knew, and Hollyflower, puzzled, comments that it looked a bit like a Twoleg. Yellowfang points out it didn't have legs, but Hollyflower counters that it had a head, a body, and a Twoleg pelt on its head. Yellowfang remarks that it was a Noleg, and Hollyflower wonders what was life like for a kittypet, asking if they could speak Twoleg. : She goes on to give an example of what a Twoleg-speaking kittypet might say under her claim, and Yellowfang replies that she doubted it. Hollyflower then decides that they did not, but notes that kittypets didn't have to catch their own prey, and thinks that it was unfortunate in her opinion that they never knew what it was like to stalk a squirrel, and she lets out a sigh. Yellowfang recalls the kittypets she and Raggedpelt met the night prior, and is certain some kittypets are able to catch their own prey, but does not say it to Hollyflower. The latter then asks what kittypets did all day, as they didn't hunt, train to fight, and thinks it must be hard for them to have mates if they were in a Twoleg nest all day, and concludes by claiming they hardly seemed like real cats. : Yellowfang points out that Russetpaw and Boulder were real cats, but Hollyflower adds that they were Clan cats with a flick of her ears, stating she would be surprised if they remembered living in Twolegplace, but with satisfaction in her tone, she notes that at any rate, kittypets didn't matter if they stayed out of their territory. Yellowfang then leaps down to Crowtail and Newtspeck, pleased to put an end to her conversation with Hollyflower. As Yellowfang flexes her claws, Hollyflower watches intently from the fence's top. After Newtspeck warns the kittypets, she leaps to the fence's top beside Hollyflower. Yellowfang informs Hollyflower that they had to make Russetpaw and Boulder come back, and Hollyflower looks doubtful, insisting they needed to teach the kittypets a lesson about invading their territory. : To Yellowfang's dismay, Hollyflower drops down from the fence to join Newtspeck and Crowtail, thinking helplessly that she was joining in. Hollyflower inquires what kittypets knew about freedoom, as they didn't catch their own food, and suggests them to try to ask Russetpaw and Boulder where they desired to reside, and if they thought kittypets were free. Marmalade wonders who was Russetpaw, and Hollyflower replies that they knew her as Red. Marmalade stiffens, gaze fixed on Hollyflower, and questions if she knew Red and Boulder's residence. Hollyflower retorts that he was not letting them do anything, and slides out her claws. : Hollyflower and Crowtail then help Newtspeck over a fence, and when Newtspeck injures her leg, the two exchange shocked glances, as they had not known Newtspeck was hurt. Hollyflower helps Yellowfang support Newtspeck on the other side, and the two struggle back to camp. By the time they reach camp, Newtspeck is barely conscious, and staggers on three paws while she leans her weight on Yellowfang and Hollyflower. As Yellowfang brings Newtspeck to the medicine cat's den, Hollyflower and Crowtail go report the incident to Stonetooth. When the kittypets look for Russetpaw and Boulder, Yellowfang believes that if Hollyflower and Newtspeck did not try to boast to Marmalade, such event would not occur. : Before they raid Carrionplace, Hollyflower suggests for them to wait for the wind to blow in the right direction, as it would hide their scent as they crept up. After the raid, Hollyflower is noted to have a bite wound in her neck, and desires to consult Sagewhisker, but had vanished with Cedarstar into his den. Sagewhisker mentions that rat bites could be poisonous, and that they had to keep a close eye on Hollyflower and Stonetooth. Not long afterwards, Hollyflower gives birth to her kits, who later become apprentices, known as Flintpaw, Fernpaw, and Blackpaw. As some of the apprentices play-fight, Hollyflower strides across the clearing, grabs Flintpaw by his scruff, and heaves him out of the fight. Hollyflower inquires what they were doing, and demands them to clean up their mess, and to get it out of camp. She adds that if they didn't finish the elders' bedding, there would be no battle training later, and she would speak to their mentors themselves. : Hollyflower's threat is enough to send the apprentices scurrying to gather up the moss, and she watches until she is certain they all are working, then turns toward the fresh-kill pile. Lizardstripe comments that Hollyflower is glad her kits were out of her paws, and that she could return to her warrior duties. Hollyflower sighs, gazing after the apprentices, and replies that she missed them, and they didn't seem to need her at all. Lizardstripe grimaces, and inquires if she felt trapped during her time in the nursery as she missed patrols and the opportunity to hunt for her Clan. Yellowfang views Hollyflower's puzzled expression, and asks why she would feel trapped, as having kits to raise to warriorhood was the duty of every queen. Lizardstripe protests that she finds it unfair, as toms hunted and fought all their lives, yet still had kits for the Clan. Hollyflower reaches out with her tail to give a friendly flick on her shoulder, and comments that she thought it was tough on the toms, and states that when she was expecting kits, she would feel differently. : However, Lizardstripe retorts that she would not, and Hollyflower lets out an excited squeal, and informs Lizardstripe that she was expecting kits, and asks if they were Mudclaw's. Lizardstripe nods, and Hollyflower reassures her that she was nervous, and having kits would change her life. Lizardstripe responds that she didn't want her life to change, but Hollyflower points out once her kits became apprentices, she would be a warrior again. Her reasonable tones annoy Lizardstripe more, and exclaims that six moons in the nursery would make her go mad. Hollyflower promises that she and her kits would be fine, unable to believe Lizardstripe means what she says, and adds not to forget that they had two medicine cats. On Yellowfang's way back delivering tansy lead, Hollyflower, now an elder, hails her from the entrance of the elders' den, and notes that Poolcloud's joints were aching, and asks if she had anything for her. Yellowfang replies that she would bring her a poultice of daisy leaves, as well as a poppy seed. : When it is announced that Raggedstar has died, Hollyflower claims that it was terrible for him to lose all of his nine lives at once. Brokenstar then calls for a Clan meeting, and the elders, including Hollyflower, emerge at the entrance to their den. Brokenstar's gaze rests longest on the elders, and announces that the elders had a role to play. His gaze is still firmly fixed on the elders, who start to appear uneasy. claims that the elders would help their Clan best by leaving camp, and they turn to one another with looks of indignation and growing fear. Brokenstar remarks that the elders must leave the Clan, as they didn't fight, hunt, or have kits and Hollyflower sighs for them to go, as it wasn't the ShadowClan she knew anymore. She brushes her tail along Crowtail's side, and urges her to collect their bedding. : The elders then file back to their den, and Cinderfur remarks how the kits always bothered the elders. Yellowfang does not want to hear more, and she pads over to where the elders are clustered. Yellowfang and Runningnose help the elders settle, making them a den and arranging their nests. Yellowfang then informs Brokenstar that sending the elders away was not part of the warrior code, and Brokenstar asks if the elders were safe and sheltered, which Yellowfang confirms. Crookedstar's Promise : She is seen talking to Crookedjaw at a Gathering. : When it is announced that Crookedjaw is deputy, she comments on how quickly it seemed that Crookedjaw had gone from being an apprentice to being RiverClan deputy. When Fallowtail says that StarClan knows best, Hollyflower pricks her ears and asks if there was an omen about him. : She also comments how Adderfang is still smarting after being beaten by a medicine cat, Mudfur. Adderfang retorts that he wasn't a medicine cat when he fought him. Bluestar's Prophecy : : Hollyflower does not formally appear in Bluestar's Prophecy but is listed in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers : When Sagewhisker, a ShadowClan medicine cat now in StarClan, asks Flametail to look around, Hollyflower is one of the StarClan cats that catches his eye. The Last Hope : Hollyflower is on a border patrol in StarClan, along with Raggedstar and Russetfur, when Spottedleaf and Jayfeather are searching for Flametail. She argues that they shouldn't be in their territory, as StarClan has split apart. Jayfeather tells her that he received a sign, but she bristles and says StarClan didn't send a sign to him. Despite their hostility towards the two cats, the patrol allows them to pass, since they are aware that this is being done to save StarClan and the Clans. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans : Hollyflower is on a patrol with Brackenfoot, Crowtail and Archeye. She stops Archeye from retrieving a dead pigeon that was run over by a monster on the Thunderpath, saying that it is too scrawny and isn't worth the risk of setting foot on the Thunderpath. : Then, she sees a fox on the ThunderClan border. She is the first to realize that the fox is hunting a ThunderClan kit instead of prey. She rushes across the Thunderpath to defend him immediately. Brackenfoot and Archeye follow reluctantly, and the three of them fight off the fox. Once they defeat the fox, Hollyflower and the others tell the kit to go back to his camp. The kit introduces himself as Tigerkit, and as the ShadowClan cats leave, he squeaks for StarClan to light their path, and swears that ShadowClan would always be his friends, and that someday, he would return their favor. Character Pixels